


Middlè Child

by peepeepoopoo



Series: Kpop World [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO, EXO (Band), Epic Rap Battles of History (Web Series), NCT (Band)
Genre: 10000 people die, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Depression, F/M, M/M, Mental Instability, rappers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepoopoo/pseuds/peepeepoopoo
Summary: Sm Entertsinkent new controversy group called Mi.D love triangle scandal gay scandal
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Park Chanyeol, lee taeyong/lil uzi vert
Series: Kpop World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758679
Kudos: 6





	1. INterlude

**Author's Note:**

> This will happen in 2020, you have been warned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did your heart go...?

[Text message]  
Lil Uwu Vert: come outside I am waiting for you  
Jenierubyjanes: ok baby am comeing lol :)

Jennie woke up one day in washington Dc america. Her hair dishiveled as she reached back to lay her phone down on the nightstand beside her twin sized bed. Her dark blue tee shirt from Discord.com because she was a discord ambassador which matched with her black trouser pajamaa bottoms. She went into the bathroom and put on heavy macasara and lipstick and she brushed her hairs with a brush and her teeth. Then she put on her doc martins. Im on my way, she said in her head because she had telepathic powers that allowed her to communicate with Lil Uzi Vert within a 30 km radius.

Jennei kim was experimented on as a child. Her memories were faint but she still remember what happened inthe laboratory in which they transformed her into a half cyborg have human in order to create the perfect kpop idol. This was where she met Kim Wubi. Someone, at the time, she didnt expect to later become her best friend and boy friend in the whole world. But nobody would know that. Because they are idols and their private and public selves should not be conflicted because it owuld cause chaos within the media. So called residents of the interwebs: the Netizens would come after them and hurt them, their reputations, their careers, and their love.

Jennie opened the front door and saw Kim Uzi vert clad and dressed well in his Shewasinheaven blackk vintage tee shirt with a chained skinny black leather pants and Nike Air max 640es. "You look good" says Jennie .

"So do you," Smirks lil uzi kim as he gesturs towards his yellow sports car. He closes the door behind her and uses his telepathy to lock the door.  
Y;oure' such a gentalman" says jennie. "I know".

He runs in front of her and opens the passenger seat car door for her, she takes off her hand bag and carries it against her chest as she leans forward into the car. She shits down and puts on her seat beat. Kim Wubi, or as many nknew Lil Uzi Verrt, hopped in the other side and closed his door shut. He pressed down on the brake pedal and turned on the engine. He put on his sunglasses and handed jennie a pair. They knew the paparrazi would see them alone togethr, this was only to besafe.

"Do you know the way to the SM Entertainment Official Building which is under construction but accessible?" asked Wuji.

"Yes, let me drive".

"No uou are a woman" saiys Wuji, Jennie nodded understandabley. [

He turned on the GPS on his celular device and input the address of SM building and they rode. Onto the highway, and were stuck in traffic. Jennie was playing cancy crush on her phone but was really bad at it and she ran out of lives so she threw her phone out of the window because she had enough to afford a new one later.

They got out of traffic and the couple reached the parking lot of the building of SM entertainment. There standing there awaiting them was Jennie kim's manager, Emily ZHang. Also known as Mrs. Zhang, a coldhearted women who's soul was open to nobody. She isolated herself, in a hedgehog's dilemma, the closer she became to others the more she would hurt them and herself. She was scared to approach others for her intense desire to murder close friends did not permit her to. The only one who could bring light into her ocean of existential dread and emptiness was SM Entertainment's video director, Mr. Nguyen. A faceless man whose identity had never been revealed, a true enigma which resurfaced each time Jennie's kpop group planned to have a comeback.

Mrs. Zhang tapped her foot, covered in black Louboutins which clacked each time she hit the cement ground below her, impatiently. "It's time you got here. We need to prepare for the next comeback. You two go to the dance practice room while I file the paperwork we have. Expenses for the music video are out of hand, I will be back sometime in the afternon. Be ready to show me your choreography by then". She went inside, to her ooffice.

Jennie and Wubi went the other direction, and opened the glass door leading towards the dance practice room. What they did not expect to see were their groupmates, Chanyeol and Taeyong up against one another. Chanyeols bangs merged with Taeyongs, their faces up close and intimately touching each other. Cheek to cheek, lip to lips.

His big hands found their way to Taeyongs slender body, and he wiggled his fingers under his shirt as they liked to do so often. Teyong tensed up and squeezed his eyes shut.  
“Eeeheheeep!” he squeaked, and he already started to squirm under his touch.  
“Im going to destroy your asshole,” said Chanyeol scolded, but rather than annoyed he was too fond of this sociopath.  
“Youmph.. Youmfhph..meanfhie..Meanie... Chan-chan..” Taeyong mumbled against Chanyeol lips, kissing him tenderly and sleepily. He felt Cjanyeols' lips stretch into a smile as they kissed.

Wubi slowly became more and more infuriated, watching the scene unfold before him. His rage was building up at the sight of what was being played out in front of his bare eyes. As young teenagers, Wubi had developed feelings for Taeyong. Back then, his soft expressions always brought a slight rosiness to Uzi's cheeks. They were the best of friends. He never said it explicitly, but he had loved Taeyong dearly and wanted to spend his entire life with the slender man. Taeyong however, never felt the same. They had kissed, but it was never romantically. Wubi later came to accept that his feelings were unrequited. He moved on, at least he thought he did. This event had only brought the same pain from then return.

However, Jennie watched in complete amazement, her expression was covered by her hands but that could not hide her expressed awe which was let out when she gasped loudly.

Chanyeols fingers were slowly creeping up Taeyongs shirt. They suddenly froze as they realized Jennie and Wubi's presence, Chanyeol pulled himself back and turned his head immediately to look at Jennie and Wubi in the doorway. Taeyong didnt move, he just continued looking up at Chanyeols body which was gleaming with sweat.

The nostalgia of the scene brought Wubi back into his memories of the trainee days where Taeyong pulled him by the sleeve into the men's restroom. They huddled together in a single stall and kissed one another in secret, trying not to make any noise. The jealousy from his trainee days were brought back as well. Wubi shoved Jennie out of the way angrily and rushed up to Taeyong and Chanyeol. He pulled Chanyeol up to his level by the collar. His tight grip caused red marks on the back of CHanyeols neck.

Without hesitation, Uzi clenched his fist and thrusted it into Chanyeol's jaw. A slight crack was heard, as well as another gasp from Jennie. Another punch was shoved into Chanyeol's gut. Blood covered Uzi's left hand, Chanyeol's blood. Taeyong indifferently watched as Uzi pummelled chanyeol to the point where both his knuckles were bruised as much as Chanyeol's mouth.

Chanyeol groand loudly. They head heels clacking and coming closer to the dance practice room. It was Mrs. Emily Zhang.

"What is going on here"? She screamed. She hurried up to the two of them to split them apart. Taeyong's gaze shifted towards Uzi as Mrs. Zhang asked if Chanyeol was okay.

While Emily was distracted Uzi launched himself on top of Taeyong and landed one of his hardest blows to Taeyongs mouth, knocking out all of his front teeth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk tbh


	2. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I can't have all of you, I don't want any of you!

It was cold yet humid in the dark office of Emily Zhang. The blinds remained shut leaving them in almost complete darkness exlcuding the light which peaked into the room from the holes of the blidn. Her room, her enviromnent was a reflection of herself, the embodiment of the lonliness, her facade which blocks affection and warmth of others which tried so desperately to enter .

The door was opned quickly, with the ligt from the hallways pouring in. She flipped the switch adn the lights flickered on. Following the clack of her high heeled footsteps were 4 other pairs of feet all varying in size and denstiy.

"sit down"

WUji and chanyeol took the two seats in front of her desk while th other two remained standing. She slammed her paperwork onto the desk and sat in her seat with angre.  
"Do you know what you have done?" she asked rhetorically I think

"I bust his teeth out" said Wubi vert

"It was a retorical question you idiot"

Jennie nodded understadnabley.

"We now have to delay the comeback because you busted out all of his front teeth now He cannot sing properly You cost us so much money you actiual idiot what is wrong with you who raised you to be this way do you have any decency in that latent skull of yours you big oaf you pea brained nincompoop where has the sense in your brain gone to? Do you realize what dmaage this has caused?" She screameed

"Idk tbh"

✧・ﾟ:* TIME SKIP 3 months later *:・ﾟ✧

Wubi woke up from his coma . Opening his eyes he saw Jenni sitting with her legs crossed in the chair on the right side of his hospital bed. She smiled back at him as he acknowledged her presence by caressing her hand on his chest.

She leaned in closer to him and laid a kiss down on his two lips.

Then he woke up again.

"Oh you're awake?" asked Jennie.

"what "?

"She was just as confused as he was "It is 4 in the afternon"

He looked down all around him, he was back in his room at his old house back when he was 15.  
"How did you get in here"?

"Teleported".

"Who are you talking to?" His mom called from the kitchen.

"What do mean? I am talking to Je-

He woke up again.

✧・ﾟ:* TIME REWIND 2 months before *:・ﾟ✧

The phone rang with such intensity that it shook vibraciously "I want that in my asshole" said Taeyong monotonouslsy.

"Shut the fuck up" said Emilyzhang, she picked it up and said "Moshi moshi hola"

"Yes.."  
"yes"  
"Yes"  
"Yes"  
"no"  
"yes...."

she looked at all of them with a look of remosre " Im sory to say that Lee sooman has ben diagnosed with Super cancer aids cancer... super AIDS.

Their faces went pale.

"and it is hereditarie". But jennie does not know this.

"I do not know this" says jenie.

~*^*~^TIME SKIP: 2 month *~^*~

Chanyoel's teeth were fixeds as brand new. He walked through the SM building hallway and bumped into taeyeong in the while walking. "Watch where you'r going" he sneered. 

Taeyong looked at him and smirked. 

Chaneyol fumed with rage and angre. He punched a whole in the wall out of pear anger. The wall collapsed on him and once again he was indgured.


End file.
